ilderonfandomcom-20200213-history
Major Historical Timeline
Forgotten Era ?? Ilderon is created ?? Alilia creates the Seed. ?? The Seed Arrives on Ilderon ?? Alilia arrives on Ilderon ?? Alilia subjugates the servants of Notherild granting them the power to become gods. ?? The Seed blooms and spawns the Dorii ?? Alilia creates the Earthfires around the world to terraform Ilderon to support mortal Life. ?? Alilia grants a sliver of her power to Emira, then leaves the physical realm of Ilderon. 20 Years before the Waking Era Deelah Wynrona is born. The Waking Era 0 WE Serii begin spawning from the Earthfire ~10 WE Milserii leave the Earthfires to explore the world 85 WE A clan of Sunserii found Serii's Dawn 167 WE Serii witness a servant of Deldeth shaping the Earthfire, and humanity discovers magic 203 WE The Calgarin Expedition discovers the Southern Earthfire on Seadale and the Milserian Wars begin. 232 WE The Religion of Daranthel is founded. 298 WE Emira reveals herself to humanity and forbids them from settling the forests of Alyan. The nation of Emiran is founded to honor her. 345 WE Deldeth begins to lead the broken Milserii clans coupled with unrest in Emiran, The Dorii and Serii of Seadale go to war with each other. 455 WE Deldeth exploits all the death caused by the war between elves and humans to rip a hole open to the Bridge and free the countless demonic entities trapped there. The Northern Earthfire is destroyed by Deldeth's ritual to open a portal to the Bridge. 670 WE Emira brokers peace between the Dorii and serii and she leads mortals through the Guided Wars, saving Seadale from the Dethen Swarm. 732 WE Milserii Abandon Emira's teachings and her path is removed from Daranthel. 1000 WE After learning of the Earthfire's potential powers Gendoi begins a campaign through Emiran to secure the Southern Earthfire. The First Shattering occurs and ultimately Emira & and her forces destroy the Earthfire to stop Gendoi. 1100 WE Morsia is founded. 1211 WE Pelrian Wars begin between the shattered remnants of humanity. The final conflict is decided south of the Alyan forest. The victors spare their brethren and exile them to the Southwest corner of Seadale. Emira grants the serii the monolith known as the Gift for sparing their brethren. 1243 WE Unrest in the shattered nation of Emiran leads to the nation breaking apart into 8 city-states. The Sarchosian Campaigns begin. 1276 WE With humanity's instability, the Dorii of Alyan decide to ban humans once again from the northern forests of Seadale to protect the secrets that lie within. The Warding Wars begin. 1424 WE After Seadale experienced its longest period of war, Deelah Wynrona establishes residence inside the city of Sky's Reach and begins guiding the chaotic serii. The longest period of peace in Ilderon's history known as Mapheus Milfir begins. 1939 WE In the cover of shadows the Shatterer Gendoi re-emerges and begins training an apprentice, Ficktier. This day is known as Enfir. Gendoi plans on using a mortal to absorb the essence of a god and take Emira's power. 1966 WE Ficktier abandon's his master's studies after he creates the first Tierii. 1972 WE Lidora of Sky's Reach conquers the remaining surround city-states and forms the nation of Alilnegi. The Ascended Era 0 AE The mortal hero Kirus Mapheu ascends and becomes the god Galesong of the Skies. 30 AE The mortal hero Aelas Nael ascends and becomes the goddess Umia of the Seas. 72 AE Olivia the Lost reappears on the continent of Galken with Shatterer Gendoi. Together they start the Kyic Wars against Heimsdale, the Kyic Empire, and the god Dimdeth. 229 AE The Tierii of Heimsdale begin a rebellion and the conflicts for Tierii Independence begin. 393 AE Dimdeth concedes a warrior's defeat to Olivia the Lost, and the Kyic Empire falls. 465 AE The Archblight forms 481 AE Archmage Quop tries to steal the Galken Earthfire from the Tierii, aided by Deelah Wynrona. Elizabeth the Redeem enacts a coup in the Archblight and the Darkin Tierii are formed and split from the faction. 498 AE The Nozeram Alliance forms. 506 AE The mortal hero Balen Callaen ascends and becomes the god Valerear of the Earth. 729 AE The mortal hero Soyesa Alerii ascends and becomes the goddess Soyesa of the Flames. 730 AE Oka of the Myandeth attempts to create her own Earthfire and creates the Mtuokaori 997 AE '''An unknown mage appears in Kalcrest then performs a ritual that destroys the city. It is the biggest non-Earthfire related magical catastrophe in history. The Kalkyn are formed as a response. '''1000 AE Deelah Wyrona begins work on "A Century's Reflection." 1004 AE Fecten Spectre travels the known world of Ilderon and writes the Similarity. 1009 AE Newtish Riggleby publishes "Tierii: Understanding Our Greatest Threat" which is regarded as the most important scholarly work of the modern era and overshadows the Similarity. 1013 AE the Crimson Crusade begins in Red Axe.